


Gifts

by CELESTEkaomy



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Birthday Presents, F/M, SenHaku Week, Surprise Kissing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25999942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CELESTEkaomy/pseuds/CELESTEkaomy
Summary: Who said that Senku couldn't be such a good retailer? Bitter and having trouble expressing his feelings? Of course they could say that, but the first question was up for discussion. / SENHAKU WEEK 2020! For day 4!
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu & Kohaku, Ishigami Senkuu/Kohaku
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Gifts

"So, you don't have any birthdays?" asked Gen curiously during the celebration dinner they were having for Senku's birthday after they revealed the observatory they made for him.

"Oh, I forgot mine." Kaseki muttered as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Me too," Suika said.

"Do you even have a calendar?" Droplets ran down the mentalist's temple.

"That is part of the priestess's job." Ruri intervened smiling. "We keep track of the years and months. Suika's birthday is August 3rd. Although I'm afraid that my mother did not give me the information about Kaseki's birthday." She looked at him with pity, but he assured her that it did not matter.

"And when was my birthday, Ruri?" Kohaku asked curiously, as she also forgot what day was her birthday.

"I don't know why you always forget, it's very easy." She laughed. "It is at the end of the summer, on September 22."

"Ah, right." She also laughed.

They kept talking about birthdays, while Senku looked at them curiously.

After that, everyone who Senku heard about their birthday, Senku always had a gift for them, small and in a hurry most of the time, but everyone appreciated it. He taught Gen how to make his favorite soda on his own and arranged for Kaseki to make him lots of bottles to store. He gave Ruri a notebook to make it easier for her to remember her priestess things, and when Chrome's birthday came around, he joined forces with Gen, Kohaku and Suika to practically force him to have some kind of "date" with Ruri. The other three hoped he could confess at that point, but Senku was content to have helped him have a good time. And he gave Suika a stuffed animal of her puppy, although that was in collaboration with Kaseki and Ruri.

At the end of the summer, while Kohaku was training with Kinro and Ginro, Senku approached them followed by Ruri, Chrome, and Gen.

"Hey, lioness, could you put that down for a second?" At Senku's words, Kohaku hit the brothers with more force than she intended, throwing them to the ground.

"I'm not a lioness!" She yelled furiously. "And what do you want? I'm training." She approached him with a scowl.

"It'll be quick." He crossed his arms, with a serious face. "It's September 22nd, you know."

"Really? I had no idea." She shrugged.

"It's your birthday, Kohaku. "Ruri smiled condescendingly at her.

"Damn, I forgot it again!" She slapped the palm of her hand against her forehead. "Whoops." She laughs nervously.

"Happy birthday!" Said her sister, Chrome and Gen at the same time.

"Hey, happy birthday." Kinro and Ginro joined them after taking their faces off the ground.

"Oh, thank you very much!" She smiled, a little embarrassed.

"And here is my gift." Senku walked over to her and handed her what was obviously a sheathed knife.

Curious, Kohaku pushed the sheath away and looked at the knife. More than a knife, it actually looked more like a mini katana, and had yellow stones embedded in the handle. It was… surprisingly pretty.

"A knife with decorations?" She looked at him suspiciously. "Does it cut well?"

"Of course it cuts well!" Senku rolled his eyes."It is a wakizashi, a classic companion of the katana, it is even sharper for its thinness.

"Wow." She looked at the little katana with different eyes. "And… what are the stones for?" She touched them with the tips of her fingers, curious.

"Those are just decorations." He rubbed his ear disinterestedly. "They are made of amber. That is the meaning of your name, isn't it? I found them a few months ago and saved them for this. I made sure they don't protrude too much so they don't disturb your way of holding the sword, but if it's very annoying for you, I can take them out." He shrugged.

Kohaku stared at him silently for a moment, before brandishing the knife and doing a couple of motions with it, twisting it in her hand and throwing it into the air to catch it. Once she was done, he looked at Senku and smiled at him.

"It doesn't bother at all. It is very light and the handle is perfect. I love it." She sincerely assured.

"I suppose you'd like it." He smiled slyly. "The ancient samurai used to carry katana and wakizashi together, the set was called daishō," he explained to the curious looks of the others.

"Interesting," she murmured, reholstering the knife as she approached the scientist. "Senku…" Once she was only a couple of steps away from him, she looked him directly in the eyes after tying the sheath around her waist next to her katanas.

"Huh?" He looked at her with a raised eyebrow. Suddenly, she took another couple of steps closer and placed her hands on his shoulders. "Huh?!" He tensed completely. She stood on tiptoe and he looked ready to die right there. "H-hey, lioness, don't even think about ..." Before he could finish saying whatever he wanted to say, Kohaku's lips met directly …

…With his cheek.

Everyone who had witnessed that moment was left with their jaws on the ground.

"Thanks, Senku. I really appreciated it." She said, smiling sincerely as she walked away. He stared at her with tight lips and one brow trembling. Kohaku looked at him confused, then remembered what she had done and the scientist's opinion on that sort of thing. "Oh, God, calm down, I just wanted to express my thanks." She rolled her eyes and walked away. "I'm going to hunt something for dinner!" She said goodbye, waving a hand before disappearing jumping into a tree.

"How scary, I thought the gorilla was going to kiss you." Chrome approached him laughing nervously.

"Me too, she really fooled us." Gen laughed mischievously.

Senku continued with the exact same face, standing in the exact same place where Kohaku left him.

Watching him carefully, Ruri smiled in amusement.

"Looks like you also thought she was going to kiss you, Senku." She pointed out.

He finally flinched and changed his expression, crossing his arms and looking away.

"Ohh~" Gen knowingly exchanged glances with Ruri. "I see, I see. So dear Senku expected more than a peck on the cheek from his cute little Kohaku, huh ~?!" He practically sang dancing around the increasingly annoyed scientist.

"Shut your mouth, mentalist!" He growled angrily, losing his calm that normally always remained unchanged.

As Ruri and Gen laughed derisively and Senku stomped off, Chrome just stood there totally confused.

Did he miss something?

**Author's Note:**

> Translator Note: I hope something like this happens XD
> 
> Author Note: This fics goes perfect for the SenHaku Week day 4: Birthday gifts so I ask my dear Fangirlart5 to translated it to you guys! Hope you enjoy! :D The original fic is called Regalos and is in FanFiction!


End file.
